Hate You Very Much
by erbkaiser
Summary: Harry and Pansy have a chance encounter in their sixth year, that results in some UST finally getting resolved. Hate/Romance fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hate You Very Much**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own it, I don't do this for profit.<p>

A/N: Warning for scenes of an adult nature and bad language.

* * *

><p>Harry cleared the Marauder's Map and put it back in his pocket. The Map wouldn't lie, it was telling him Malfoy was on his way up to the seventh floor right now. The previous evenings Harry had somehow missed him, and he was sure that the Slytherin ponce was using the Room of Requirement for something... the only question was, what?<p>

He hoped that if he only could make it in time, the door would still be there and he could catch the junior Death Eater in the act. Harry's shoes sounded a patter through the empty hallway as he rushed to the painting of the dancing trolls... only to find a blank wall.

"Dammit! Too late again!" Harry cursed out loud. "You can't be this lucky all the time, bastard..."

A meow resounded through the corridor, and Harry turned back to the direction he came from. There stood Mrs. Norris, the cat of the odious caretaker Argus Filch. Harry bit back a curse as the cat trained her eyes on him, narrowed them, and turned. He knew from experience that this meant Filch would be coming up on him in a moment... he had to run.

"Quick, Potter... use those Quidditch reflexes," Harry ordered himself under his breath. If he could only make it past to the other end, there was a broom cupboard he could hide in. He rushed to make it in time, and just as the light of Filch's lamp lit up the other end of the corridor, he managed to pull open the door. Looking over his shoulder to confirm he was not spotted, Harry rushed inside and crashed into something soft.

"Ouch! Watch it, moron!" came from below him. Harry scrambled to his feet, and whipped out his wand.

"_Lumos_," he cast. Then his eyes narrowed as he recognised the other person inside, who was still sitting on the floor, glaring up at him. Long hair that appeared black in the dim light, greyish pale blue eyes, and a nose that wasn't concave at all any longer. If it weren't for the habitual sneer on her face, she could even be called beautiful.

"Parkinson," Harry said. "What do you think you are doing here?"

"What do I think? I should be asking that!" Pansy glared at him as she scrambled back to her feet. "Unlike you, Potter, I am a Prefect, and thus allowed to be here. I feel inclined to assign you a detention for assaulting me."

"Assaulting you? _You're_ the crazy bint hiding in a broom closet! I bet it isn't even your patrol round!" Harry accused her, his wand sticking up in her face.

"Don't you dare point that thing at me, Potter," Pansy sneered. "Cast a bluebell charm, unless that is too difficult for you?"

"I'll have you know some of us don't need to rely on crooked teachers to get good grades," Harry accused her back. To show off, he silently conjured a floating orb of light, then put his wand away again.  
>"So what are you doing here, <em>Prefect Parkinson<em>? Hiding from Filch?" Harry looked her up and down. "Or are you looking for cleaning tools to improve your look?"

"Screw you, _Potter_," Pansy said, glaring at him. "It's none of your business what I was doing here. What are _you_ doing here?"

"None of your business," Harry threw her words back at her.

"I demand you tell me now!" Pansy said, a little loud.

"Be silent!" Harry half hissed at her. "Do you want us to get caught?"

"Caught by whom? Is... is Draco out there?" the last, she said a little hopeful.

"Aha! Still pining for the ponce, are you?" Harry looked triumphant. "Maybe he is, maybe he isn't. But I'm more concerned about Filch."

"I know why you are here," Pansy sneered yet again. "You're lusting after Draco, aren't you?"

"What?" Harry's eyes went wide. "I'm not! I hate his guts!"

"Methinks he does protest too much," Pansy got an evil smile. "We all know about your failed date with that Chang bint... that's it, isn't it, Potter? You're gay for Malfoy!"

"Shut up," Harry snapped at her.

"The Boy-Who-Lived, a little fairy... oh I can't wait until I tell everyone else," Pansy looked past him.

"I am not gay!" Harry said a little louder. "Shut the hell up!"

"Sure you're not, Potter," Pansy let out a short laugh. "As if you even knew what to do with a girl."

"Shut. Up." Harry started to see red, and menacingly stepped closer to her.

"Ooh, gonna hit a girl? What a hero... or are you going to molest me, Potter?" Pansy's expression changed to a strange one he had never seen before, but she was not afraid, that was clear.

"What? Molest?" Harry stopped getting closer. "No! I'd never –"

"Because you're gay, I know," Pansy turned her nose up in disdain, and for a moment Pug Nose Parkinson was back. Then she looked back at him, and mockingly said: "Bet you can't even get that hard, Potter. Fag boy."

Harry slammed his right hand against the wall to her left, hard. "I told you to shut up, slut!" he yelled in her face.

"Prove it then. Prove you're not gay," Pansy dared him.

"If you don't shut the hell up, I will," Harry nearly barked in her face.

"Have you ever even seen a girl's breasts, Potter?" Pansy reached her hands up, and unbuttoned her school blazer. It opened to reveal the white shirt everyone wore underneath.

"Of course I have," Harry lied. "And I'm not interested in your flat chest."

"Flat?" Pansy looked incredulous. "Are you blind, Potter? I have the best rack in Slytherin!"

"As if," Harry sneered. "Are you even really a girl, Parkinson? Maybe that's why you want me to be gay so badly?"

"Fuck you," Pansy said in an almost flat tone. In one quick move, she pulled her shirt over her head, revealing two moderately sized tits held constrained by a green bra. "Flat? Look again, fag boy."

Harry looked down briefly, then back at her face. "I've seen bigger on the firsties," he lied.

Pansy's eyes narrowed, and she pushed him, hard. Harry stumbled back and fell on his rear. When he looked back towards Pansy, something green hit him in the face, a piece of green fabric.  
>"You are such an arsehole, fag boy! Call me flat again, I dare you!" Pansy yelled at him. She stood over his legs, bare-chested, and glaring down. Her breasts were poking out, and even in the dim light Harry could see the dark areola crested by two perky nipples.<p>

"I told you..." Harry rushed to his feet, and slammed Pansy against the back wall, a little hard, "Don't call me gay!" He pushed in against her, allowing her little space to stand, her back flat against the wall and her front pressed against him.

"Fag," Pansy nearly whispered. "Harry the fag Potter."

"You asked for it," Harry growled. Blinded by anger and not a little lust, he took Pansy's left hand in his right, and forced it against his crotch. "Feel that, slut? Who's gay now?"

Pansy swallowed. The rock-hard mess he forced her to feel was something she was unfamiliar with, oh sure she knew intellectually she had her hand on his hard-on, but she was a good girl, thank you very much.

"Thinking of Draco I see," she said, looking in his eyes and challenging him.

"Fucking slut," Harry growled. He let go of her hand, only to move it to her skirt. His left hand also found its way there, and in a swift yanking movement, Pansy's skirt and knickers were around her ankles. "Call me gay just one more time and I'll really prove to you I'm not."

Pansy breathed in deeply. Her hand was still hovering by Harry's crotch, and she thought she could feel him pulse even through the fabric. Slowly she searched out the zipper of his trousers, and opened it. "Fag," she softly said when something impossibly hot and hard hit the top of her hand.

"Slut," Harry growled. He put his hands on her rear, and lifted her up against the wall while moving closer. Pansy's hand narrowed around his member, and she grabbed it so it was lining up with her. "Fucking slut," Harry said. He adjusted his grip on her so she slid down a little. Pansy let out a sharp breath as she felt his glans press against her virginal folds.

"F... fag. You don't even know what you're doing," she breathed out, almost inaudibly.

Harry growled. Pansy shuddered in response, as she felt his entire body shake, from his strong arms that still held her up, to the hard member that now started to slowly separate her folds. She considered insulting him again, but just as she breathed in to do so, Harry lost his grip on her a bit.

"Aaaaaeeeeeiii!" Pansy let out a scream as gravity did its job. A thin membrane inside her was ripped open as Harry's rigid cock burst through it, forced to do so by her entire weight pushing her down.

"Fuck... fucking fag bastard," she said through clipped teeth, fighting away the tears in her eyes.

Harry was too out of it to respond. All he knew was he wanted more. He moved his hips forward, pushing in more, and in the process pushing Pansy back up against the wall.

"Bastard. You're fucking me," Pansy panted out. "Does it feel good, fag boy, to have a real woman?"

"Fucking slut," Harry growled. Both moaned at the same time as he bottomed out in her, then instinctively he pulled out a bit, and slammed back in. "I hate you," he said.

"I hate you too," Pansy said between moans. "I... I can't believe you're raping me, Potter."

"You did this to yourself, slut," Harry countered. "I warned you, multiple times."

"Fuck me," Pansy breathed out. "You're fucking fucking me, fucker."

"Yes... yes I am," Harry agreed. "If only you weren't... such a bitch, I might even like this."

Pansy groaned deeply as he claimed her deepest folds yet again with a deep thrust. "What... what are you going to do, Potter? Do you want... to cum inside me?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Harry panted back. "Slut. You're nothing but a slut."

"Don't you dare cum inside," Pansy moaned. "Finish up already... ooooh..."

Harry felt his orgasm approach, and tried to pull out. But he was stopped when he realised Pansy had her legs clamped tight around him.  
>"Parkinson... let go... I'm close..."<p>

"Fuck you, Potter," Pansy moaned. "You... can't order me what to do. Don't you dare cum inside me."

Harry tried to move out of her, but if anything, her legs pushed him in closer. "I... I need to pull out now," he warned her again.

"Tough... luck... aresehole..." Pansy breathed back. "Oh Merlin... you're cumming inside me, aren't you? You bastard... mmmmmmm"

Harry grunted as his balls seemed to twitch, and he couldn't hold back any longer. Rope after rope of cum left his cock and disappeared deep inside the Slytherin girl. Pansy had her eyes closed and was biting her lower lip as she embraced him with both arms and legs, and she was shuddering and moaning as he came again and again.

Finally Pansy released her grasp on him. Harry moved out of her, his now soft dick wet with their juices. He helped Pansy slide down to her feet and saw her move all the way down until she was sitting. As he started to put away his limp organ in his pants again, he was surprised to hear soft laughter.

Pansy sat on the floor, her right hand between her legs where a gooey mixture of fluids leaked out.  
>"You fucked me good, Potter... maybe I'll have to admit you're not gay, after all," she said. Looking straight at him, she moved her wet hand to her mouth, and licked the fingers clean. "Salty," she commented.<p>

"I hate you, Pansy," Harry said in a soft tone. He took out his wand from his back pocket, aimed it at her, and cast a silent cleaning charm.

Pansy didn't acknowledge this as she started dressing. Finally both were dressed, and standing face to face again, both looking flustered.

Harry turned to open the door, when her hand on his shoulder turned him back.

"Potter?" Pansy said and Harry opened his mouth to reply. Before he could though, Pansy crashed her lips against his. She embraced him again while their tongues duelled for supremacy. The kiss was only broken when both seemed to need air.

"Same time tomorrow? And... I hate you too. Harry," Pansy called over her shoulder, moving out of the broom closet and disappearing around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch2**

The next morning Harry was just diving into his breakfast when Hermione nudged him with her elbow. "Something's up, Parkinson's been watching at you all this time," she commented. Harry made to turn around and look over to the Slytherin table but Hermione pushed him back down, "Don't look now or she'll know you caught her," she told him.

Ron, sitting across from them, managed to extract his tonsils from Lavender's mouth for long enough to chime in, "She's glaring at you, mate. Did you say something to her?"

"I dunno. I hate her," Harry answered. "Is she doing anything?"

"She's not sitting but standing," Ron commented. "If I were you I'd watch it, mate."

"I'm not worried about her. Draco is the Death Eater," said Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly, Harry. If he were, Professor Dumbledore would do something about it!"

"I saw him," Harry countered. "He has the mark, clear as day."

"Yeah yeah, whatever," Ron dismissed him and went back to perform an amateur tonsillectomy on his buxom girlfriend. Hermione spent the rest of breakfast longingly staring or glaring at them while Harry tried to get some food in, imagining he was feeling Pansy's stare burn a hole in his back.

Over at the table of the green and silver house, Pansy's behaviour was also raising questions. Drawing the proverbial short straw, Tracey Davis was the one who confronted her: "What is the problem today, Pants? Why are you glaring at the moron table?"

"Don't call me Pants, Trace," Pansy snapped back. "And mind your own business."

"Oh, that time of the month?" Tracey said a little loud, and the rest of the Slytherin girls tittered. Pansy briefly stopped glaring at Harry to glare at them, instead.

By chance that day the Gryffindors and Slytherins didn't share any classes except for Herbology, during which Pansy and Harry stuck to their own side of the classroom and didn't speak. During lunch Pansy was still standing and later during dinner she did sit down, but Harry, having taken a seat on the opposite side of the table now, noticed she was grimacing as if in discomfort the whole time.

After dinner he made an excuse to get away, which proved to be rather simple given that Ron was busy exploring the limits of how far he could get with his hands under Lavender's sweater, and Hermione's expression was oscillating between being disgusted and envious at the couple.

Harry made a quick detour to his dormitory for the map and his cloak and as he was climbing the stairs he activated the parchment. To his annoyance he saw that Draco's dot was not anywhere in sight, he just saw Crabbe and Goyle listed where the Room of Requirement had to be. Harry wrapped the cloak around him before he entered the seventh floor corridor and sneaked closer. There, in front of the door, were two small girls in Slytherin robes, he assumed those were the two book-ends in disguise. Frustrated at missing his chance again, he walked past them and rounded the corner without looking... and bumped into someone.

"Ouch! Dammit you, watch it," Pansy complained. "Wait, who is there?" She reached forward, and grabbed onto an invisible cloak. Pulling it away, she revealed Harry's face.  
>"Potter, I should have known. What are you doing here? Spying on me with an invisibility cloak?" she spat at him.<p>

Harry got to his feet and allowed the cloak to fall on the floor behind him, revealing him fully. "Hardly, Parkinson. What are _you_ doing here, spying on those two idiots?"

"None of your business," Pansy replied haughtily.

"Come on, Pants. You're spying on Malfoy, too, right? Tell me why," Harry insisted.

"Don't call me Pants. And why should I tell you anything, Potter?" Pansy glared at him defiantly.

"Tell me," Harry repeated, stepping closer.

"Or what? Are you going to force yourself on me again?" Pansy said in a smaller tone. She was backed up against the wall, but Harry noticed she made no real attempt to escape.

"Maybe. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Harry nearly growled. "You did say you wanted to see me again last night, little Slyther-slut..."

Pansy audibly swallowed. "We-well... don't get a big head, Potter. That... that was in the heat of the moment!" Her expression got darker a bit. "I am sore, Potter. You hurt me, you bastard."

"So? Why should I care?" Harry harshly said. He stepped even closer, forcing his knee between her legs.

Pansy inhaled sharply and fought to control her blush. "Potter... remove your leg," she demanded.

"I'm not doing anything, I'm just standing here," Harry lied. He placed his hands on either side of her head, leaning half over her against the wall, then he pushed his knee softly against her hot core.

Pansy suppressed a moan. "I... I'm not going to let you... _fuck_ me, Potter. I'm still sore."

"Who said I wanted to?" Harry moved his leg a little, allowing Pansy to move forward a bit so she was now straddling it.

"Fuck you, Potter. Fuck you," Pansy mumbled, starting to rock back and forth a little. "If you want anything from me, you'll need to earn it."

"How about we make a deal, Pants? I tell you what I know about Malfoy, and you tell me what you know... if we cooperate we can find out what he's up to." Harry proposed, keeping his leg steady as she was slowly grinding on it.

Pansy bit her lower lip, her face flushed, as she moved back and forth over his leg. Despite everything, she was getting extremely turned on. "That is an interesting idea, Potter. You first."

"Sure you don't want me to move first?" Harry sounded amused.

"Move and you're dead, Potter," Pansy spat out at him, her eyes glaring.

Harry let out a small laugh, then started telling her about how he had overheard Malfoy on the train, and knew the Death Eater was using the Room of Requirement for something this year.

Pansy was only partially paying attention, focusing more on the wonderful pressure below her. As Harry was still talking, she managed to rub in just the right way and she shuddered slightly as she felt a wonderful orgasm wash over her. She knew her knickers had to be soaked, but that was worth it.

"Well?" Harry asked. Pansy looked up at him, her mind returning to the present, and she realised he was done telling her about his suspicions. Carefully she moved back so she was standing free again, then adopted her normal sneer.

"That doesn't tell me a thing, Potter. Well, thanks for the info. I have to be going now." She made to turn from him.

"Hold it," Harry placed his hands on her shoulders and forced her to turn back. "Tell me what you know."

"Why should I?" Pansy smirked. "I never agreed to any deal."

"Bitch," Harry growled. "Well, if you're not talking... use that mouth of yours for something more useful." He started pushing her down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Pansy asked, but she had a pretty good idea what he meant, if the bulge in his pants was anything to go by.

"Suck it," Harry said. He pushed her down more and Pansy allowed herself to end up on her knees before him.

"You are such an arsehole," Pansy said while she reached for his belt. "Stupid, moronic, Gryffindor arsehole," she added, pushing his pants down to reveal his tenting boxers. "Such a huge arsehole you are," she said, a little admiration in her tone, as she fished out his rigid cock.

"Hang on a moment, I need something to look at," Harry said. Pansy looked up in surprise, but didn't have to wait long as Harry fished out his wand from... somewhere... and trained it on her.  
>"<em>Deponet<em>," he said, and a yellow glow moved over her briefly, then her shirt seemed to flow off her body until it re-formed on the floor, leaving her topless except for her tie.

"No bra? I like it," Harry smirked. "Now, get to work." Pansy glared a little but then moved her head forward while she held his cock up with her left hand, and gave his crown a small lick.

"Yes... that's it," Harry softly said. Pansy slid her lips over his crown fully and then moved her head forward more, allowing his dick to enter her mouth.  
>"Bloody hell," Harry mumbled. He placed both his hands on her head, fixing it in place, then moved forward with his hips.<p>

Pansy mumbled something around his cock, looking up with protest in her eyes, as Harry forced himself deeper in her.

"Take it, you slut," Harry growled, pushing forward further. Pansy muffled a protest as her nose was pressed in his pubic hair and she felt his cock enter her throat, forcing her to swallow or face suffocating. Her eyes started to water as Harry held her head fixed in place and now started face-fucking her, and she had to strain to breathe in hard enough through her nose to keep up.

For a couple of minutes Harry kept this up until he pushed in all the way again, and forced Pansy in place. She began to feebly hit whatever parts of him she could reach as he had her pressed in his curls again, but then, just as she was starting to get really annoyed, she felt his member twitch.

"Ugh... here it comes..." Harry moaned as he started to release his salty cum in her mouth. Surprised at first, Pansy swallowed out of habit, then struggled to get it out of her mouth. Fortunately for her Harry had let her head go when he started to cum – unfortunately for her, he was not quite done shooting when she managed to pull her head free and the last few spurts landed right on her face, then started to drip down on her bare breasts.

"Eew! Dammit, Potter! It went up my nose and in my eyes!" Pansy cried a little, reaching for something to wipe her face with. Her hands grabbed on to whatever it was that Harry held out for her and she wiped her face and upper chest with it before looking down on what he had handed her. Even though her eyes were stinging, she recognised it as her shirt.

"You bastard," she hissed.

"What? Cum looks good on you, my little slut," Harry let out a small laugh. "Well... best I get back to my dorm. You'd better have something to tell me tomorrow Pants, or I'll have to find out how tight your arse is." He reached down to tuck himself away while he spoke.

"You wouldn't, Potter," Pansy said, sounding a little shocked.

"Want to try me? Night night, Pants," Harry gave her a wink, grabbing his cloak from the floor.

"Dammit, I hate you, Potter," Pansy said, glaring at him until he disappeared. As she put her soiled shirt back on she realised she was wetter than ever... stupid Potter.

* * *

><p>AN: Well this short had a great reception, and there is definitely potential in the pairing! So here's a continuation.

For those of you following my Honks fic, don't fret. Update is in the works, my muse just keeps distracting me with other things...


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch3**

Harry noticed Pansy was shooting him pleading or even fearful looks at breakfast and he would be lying if he said that wasn't an immense turn-on. So much in fact, that he decided waiting until after dinner was too long and therefore after their shared Charms class, he made sure to pass by her desk and dropped a note on it.

Pansy apprehensively picked it up and read it, then looked at Harry and shook her head. Harry smirked and mouthed 'five minutes' in reply.

"Harry, you coming?" Ron asked, waiting at the door.

"Nah, you go ahead to lunch, mate. I need to go pick something up first," Harry answered him.

Ron shrugged and walked after the other Gryffindors, whereas Harry went the other way. This year their Charms class was on the first floor, and by chance not too far from Myrtle's bathroom. Harry walked over to the strangely familiar door and went inside.

"Who is there? Oh, hi, Harry. Did you come to visit me?" Moaning Myrtle asked, floating through one of the stall doors.

"Hey Myrtle," Harry said, plastering a smile on his face. "I heard you're a bit of a voyeur?"

Myrtle flushed – a very strange effect on a ghost, as her cheeks darkened a deeper silver. "Who... who told you that?" she asked, looking down.

"Peeves," Harry commented. "Myrtle, I don't mind. In fact, I'm okay if you want to watch... if in return I am allowed to use your bathroom?"

Myrtle's breathing increased in pace – strange, since as a ghost she of course didn't need air but Harry assumed that was an automatic response – and she nodded. "When, Harry?" she asked, looking up and still blushing.

"Right now... so if you'd like to turn invisible or hide, that'd be great," Harry said. Myrtle nodded and faded from sight. Just in time, as Pansy threw open the door and stepped inside.

"Potter! What the hell are you thinking, giving me a note demanding I come here during my lunch break? I have half a mind to –"

Harry shushed her by placing his right hand on her mouth. "Shut up! Your naughty looks have made me hard, so I want you to take care of it now. Take off your skirt and knickers, now!" He removed his hand from her face and stood directly in front of her, his arms crossed on his chest.

"What? I... Potter, you can't!" Pansy stuttered. "I... I am going." She made to get up and walk past him, but Harry stepped to the side blocking her route.

"Your choice, Pants. Either you remove them, or I vanish them," he said, smirking.

"You... you wouldn't," Pansy stammered.

"Want to risk it?" Harry uncrossed his arms, and reached for his wand which he had in his back pocket (the advice of the fake Moody be damned).

"No, no! Hold on," Pansy exclaimed. "Damn you, Potter," she added in a softer tone as she reached for the buttons that closed her skirt. A few buttons loosened, and her skirt fell on the floor around her legs. She took a step to the side to free her feet, then looked at Harry pleadingly.

"Good girl. Now the knickers," Harry prompted.

Flushing deeply, Pansy hooked her thumbs around the elastic band of her tiny knickers, and allowed them to fall to the floor around her leg.

Harry took a moment to visually inspect her. Despite this being their third encounter, this was the first time he really could see her naked – well, half naked – and he appreciated how even with her standing up straight, there was a little gap between the top of her thighs and under her pussy folds. Her pink slit was crowned with a small tuft of hair, nicely trimmed in a triangle shape.

"Wet for me already, Pants? Well, this is your lucky day. It's my lunch break, and guess who's on the menu?" Harry said, licking his lips.

"What are you –" Pansy started saying, but Harry's arms wrapping around her and lifting her up broke her train of thought. He placed her on the edge of a sink, then knelt down in front of her.  
>"Potter! What the hell are you doing?" Pansy managed to exclaim before he answered her by lifting her legs up and placing them on his shoulder.<br>"Oh my gaaaawd!" she exclaimed, as she felt his tongue lap all the way over her slit. Harry began lapping furiously, driving her wild with his tongue and occasional use of fingers, and Pansy thought she was losing her mind.

"More, more!" she demanded, reaching up to play with her breasts through her shirt and throwing her head back to enjoy the pleasure. She was bucking her hips against his face and let out an extremely loud moan as she felt his tongue actually enter her pussy.

"Oh! Oh! I'm gonna cum!" she screeched. As if in reply Harry bumped her clit with his tongue and that drove her over the edge. Her whole body twisted and jerked and she would have fallen off the sink had Harry not held her waist tightly as he lapped up her flooding juices, as she moaned and whimpered while riding his face.

Harry carefully stood up, still holding her legs up, and he grinned as he watched her shiver in the aftermath of her orgasm. Holding her secured with his left hand he unbuttoned his pants with his right and then lined up his rigid cock with her sopping wet cunt opening.

Pansy's eyes went wide as she felt him push into her. In this position, with her legs up high and pointing to the sky he managed to reach a depth he hadn't before, and before he was even all the way inside her she was moaning at the sensation.

"Damn, you're a wet little slut," Harry half growled. He bottomed out in her and then pulled almost completely out, before slamming back in.

"Oh fuck... fuck... fuck me Harry," Pansy moaned. Harry had his hand on her sides holding a firm grip of her and she didn't feel any discomfort at all from the sink that barely held her weight – she hadn't even notice Harry cast a cushioning charm. Her own hands were busy kneading her breasts and pulling at her nipples through her shirt and she didn't care right now that it was getting ruined.

Harry heard another moan and looked up towards the stalls. Sitting on top of the nearest one was Moaning Myrtle. The ghost had both her hands slipped under the waistband of her skirt and was busy frigging herself, while she bit down on her ghostly shirt to muffle her moans. Harry caught her eye, and gave her a wink as he continued slamming his cock down Pansy's wet tunnel.

"Oh Gawd I am cumming again!" Pansy screamed. She shuddered around his cock, and the sensation of her more or less milking him brought Harry over the edge as well. Splurt after splurt was deposited deep in her willing cunt before he finally relaxed. A little tired now, he pulled out, letting her legs dangle uselessly over the side.

A small flow of cum followed his cock head and was beginning to drip into the sink and Harry smirked as he got an idea. He bent down to pick up Pansy's discarded knickers, then pushed them against her gaping cunt and began to push them inside with his fingers.

"Har... Potter? What are you doing?" Pansy drowsily asked. She was just coming down from her orgasmic high but didn't have the strength yet to get back up.

"You're making a mess, Pants, so I'm plugging it up," Harry told her. The last bit of cloth disappeared in her pussy and he stepped back, admiring the view. "There, all done. Now, get down from there and clean me up."

"What?" Pansy groaned as she pushed herself back on her feet. "What the hell did you put in me?"

"On your knees, and lick," Harry pointed at his dangling cock.

"What? No! First, tell me what you did," Pansy demanded. She started to reach down but quickly Harry grabbed both her hands, then rather painfully pushed her down so she landed on her knees.

"I told you to clean me up," he repeated, glaring at her.

Pansy swallowed, then demurely nodded. Since Harry still held on to her wrists and didn't seem to be planning to let go she simply opened her mouth wide and bobbed for his cock, managing to catch it. She suppressed a grimace at tasting her own fluids on his cock but soon enough she was licking it all over. She hardy noticed Harry releasing her hands except that she used their newly re-found freedom to wrap around his legs to steady herself.

For a while she licked and sucked at him and she was actually beginning to enjoy it when Harry pushed her head away.  
>"That's enough, unless you want me to cum down your throat? Me, I'd rather safe it for your pretty little arse, tonight," Harry told her.<p>

Surprising herself by letting out a moan of disappointment she let go of him and watched as he pulled his underwear and trousers back up.

"Don't worry Pants, we'll do this again soon," Harry said, grinning at her. He looked back at the stalls and saw Myrtle had her hands next to her again, still flushing. He gave her a wink and then offered Pansy a hand to get up.

"In your dreams, Potter," Pansy grumbled, ignoring his gallant offer. She searched for her skirt, found it, and then turned back to him.  
>"Where are my knickers?" she asked him.<p>

"What do you think I used to plug your naughty little cunt?"

"What?!" Pansy made to reach down but once again Harry caught her hand.

"Leave it. Now, lunch is about over, so I suggest you get to your next class. And remember, after dinner I expect to hear what Draco is planning, or your arse is mine," he told her.

"But.. but..."

"Fine, your butt," Harry quipped. "No matter what you call it, if you have to be punished, I'm taking it out on you there."

A soft chime sounded and Harry grinned once more. "Time for class. Don't forget to freshen up, and then you'd best hurry... if I have to wait for your detention, I won't be happy! Bye, it was fun," he shot Myrtle another wink, something Pansy missed as she was glaring at him furiously before she stepped in her skirt. By the time she could button it up Harry was gone and Myrtle had turned invisible, and Pansy rushed to splash some water on her flushed and sweaty face before she hurried to her next class.

* * *

><p>AN: Glad this naughty fic is so well liked! The primary pairing will remain Harry/Pansy "Hansy", but what do you think about someone else joining the "fun"? Let me know in your reviews.  
>I already decided who it'd be so I'm mainly interested to know if people would prefer a pure HarryPansy or if you'd rather see someone else added as well.  
>No need to suggest names :-)<p> 


End file.
